mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle
Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle — dziewiętnasty odcinek czwartego sezonu oraz osiemdziesiąty czwarty odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Sweetie Belle niszczy celowo strój Rarity dla ważnego klienta. W nocy Księżniczka Luna odwiedza sen małej klaczki i razem odbywają podróż po przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Streszczenie Wspólna praca sióstr thumb|left|Sukienki jak widać wymagają sporych poprawek Rarity pracuje nad dużym i prestiżowym zamówieniem - nową kolekcją strojów dla Sapphire Shores i jej tancerek, w czym ofiarnie, choć z pewnymi trudnościami, pomaga jej Sweetie Belle. Sweetie prosi siostrę, by w międzyczasie poprawiła nieco stroje na przedstawienie teatralne autorstwa małej jednorożki. Rarity zgadza się pomóc, choć wiąże się to z pewnymi trudnościami - stroje są potrzebne Sweetie już na jutro i wymagają nieco więcej niż "trochę" poprawek. Elegantka musi poprosić o pomoc swoje przyjaciółki, by mogła wywiązać się ze swoich zobowiązań, jednak czego się nie robi dla rodzeństwa? Przedstawienie thumb|Dzięki Rarity kostiumy są olśniewające Sweetie Belle ze zniecierpliwieniem czekają na stroje, które ma dostarczyć Rarity. Denerwuje się zwłaszcza Sweetie, dla której owa sztuka to wielka szansa, by pokazać swój talent teatralny, więc jednorożka chce, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Rarity zdąża jednak przybyć z kostiumami, a przedstawienie kończy się wielkim sukcesem. Sweetie jednak nie jest zadowolona, gdyż wychodzi na jaw, że widzowie podziwiają jedynie stroje, natomiast nie zrobiły na nich wrażenia pozostałe elementy przedstawienia. Sweetie Belle wpada we wściekłość. Starcie sióstr thumb|left|Najważniejszy szew Rarity i jej przyjaciółki nie obejrzały przedstawienia, dzięki czemu miały czas, by ukończyć stroje dla Sapphire. Kolekcja jest niezwykła, a co ciekawe - poszczególne elementy stroju utrzymuje razem jeden, dyskretny szew. Po spakowaniu strojów pojawia się Sweetie Belle, która zarzuca siostrze celowe zrujnowanie jej debiutu teatralnego. Przyjaciółki Rarity, widząc nadchodzącą kłótnię rodzinną, wychodzą. Rarity martwi się, że spektakl się nie udał, ale Sweetie tłumaczył, że problem tkwi w tym, że stroje uszyte przez Rarity są zbyt dobre. Wypomina siostrze, że ta ciągle wkrada się w centrum uwagi, jak na przyjęciu z okazji piątych urodzin Sweetie. Rarity nic nie rozumie i próbuje się tłumaczyć, jednak zdenerwowana Sweetie wychodzi. W pokoju kontynuuje swoje wywody na temat irytującego charakteru siostry, czemu Rarity przysłuchuje się przez drzwi. Elegantka postanawia przeczekać burzę. Bezsenność thumb|Sabotaż Sweetie Belle nie może zasnąć. Przychodzi jej na myśl, by zrujnować pracę siostry, przy której pomagała. Zakrada się do pokoju Rarity i wypruwa z korony dla Sapphire nitkę tworzącą najważniejszy szew, po czym grzecznie idzie spać. Budzą ją rozmowy tłumu i błysk fleszy za oknem. Widzi, że odbywa się tam uroczysta gala, na której ona sama otrzymuje ważną nagrodę teatralną. Po chwili jednak zaczyna się burza i wszystkie kucyki uciekają, a nagroda Sweetie rozpuszcza się pod wpływem deszczu. Chmura burzowa w kształcie Rarity zaczyna się śmiać ze Sweetie i próbuje razić ją piorunem. W ostatniej chwili klaczkę ratuje magiczna, błękitna tarcza. Przeszłość thumb|left|Sweetie umalowana po raz pierwszy w życiu Pojawia się Księżniczka Luna, więc Sweetie zgaduje, że jest to sen. Chce podziękować księżniczce, lecz spada ze schodów. Rozbija się o poręcz w swoim starym domu. Odbywa się tam przyjęcie z okazji piątych urodzin Sweetie. Jubilatka, jak przystało na prawdziwą klacz, spóźnia się, bo się maluje... z mizernym skutkiem. Okazuje się jednak, że robiła to na darmo, gdyż goście i tak byli zajęci zabawą z jej starszą siostrą. Sweetie nie została nawet zauważona i wróciła do pokoju z płaczem. Okazuje się jednak, że historia ma dalszy ciąg, którego Sweetie do tej pory nie znała. Otóż goście znudzeni brakiem Sweetie zamierzali już wyjść. Rarity, żeby ratować siostrę przed kompromitacją, dała szybko gościom tort i zabawki. Mówi też, że to wszystko zasługa Sweetie Belle. Mała klaczka zrozumiała, że siostra wcale nie próbowała wkraść się w centrum uwagi. Teraźniejszość thumb|Wędrówka w czasoprzestrzeni Luna i Sweetie wychodzą przez ścianę i trafiają w psychodeliczną scenerię, Sweetie Belle znów spada, a wokół niej pływają delfiny. Następnie opada do pokoju Rarity. Widzi tam, że jej siostra bardzo denerwuje się zamówieniem od Sapphire Shores. Po dojściu do wniosku, że jest dobrze przygotowana, kładzie się spać. Sweetie ma nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze, ale zapomina przy tym, że przecież sama zniszczyła pracę siostry. Luna każe więc jej zobaczyć przyszłość. Przyszłość thumb|left|Obłęd Rarity Sweetie widzi, jak Rarity pokazuje swoje dzieło piosenkarce. Próbuje powstrzymać siostrę, ale nikt jej nie widzi. Korona po założeniu na głowę gwiazdy... rozpada się. Rarity nie rozumie co się stało, lecz pozostałe kucyki reagują tylko śmiechem. Sweetie widzi jak potem Rarity jest publicznie poniżana przez Sapphire przed fanami. Choć nie chce oglądać nic więcej, Luna pokazuje jej też, jak jej siostra popada w obłęd wskutek wielkiej porażki. Sweetie budzi się z krzykiem. Chce wszystko naprawić, lecz okazuje się, że jej siostra już wyszła. Znaczkowa Liga wkracza do akcji thumb|Na drodze zawsze stanie jakiś mięśniak Sweetie jedzie pociągiem wraz ze Scootaloo i Apple Bloom do Canterlotu, by pomóc siostrze. wyjawia im cały swój plan działania, lecz koleżanki wolą rozmawiać o twórczości Sapphire Shores. thumb|left|To pościg, czy gra w głupiego Jasia? Tymczasem trwa próba Sapphire. Klaczki nie mogą się tam dostać głównym wejściem, które zagradza im ochroniarz Sapphire. Sweetie próbuje powołać się na swoje znajomości, lecz bezskutecznie. Znaczkowa Liga ma coraz mniej czasu, gdyż Sapphire właśnie prosi Rarity o pokazanie kolekcji. Scootaloo nie jest w stanie dolecieć do okna, więc kucyki postanawiają przedostać się do budynku przejeżdżając po linie. Czas najwyższy, gdyż w Sapphire własnie chce przymierzyć koronę. W ostatniej chwili uniemożliwia jej to Sweetie, która cudem dostaje się na salę. Po odebraniu uszkodzonej korony siostrze wpuszcza swoje przyjaciółki, które pomagają jej uciec przed Rarity. Niespodziewanie na drodze Sweetie staje Luna, która pomaga jej naprawić koronę i dodać małe ulepszenie... Delfin thumb|Szczęśliwy znak Sapphire Sweetie przynosi strój siostrze i wyjaśnia co zrobiła. Tymczasem Sapphire denerwuje się na Rarity. Po chwili jednak jest zachwycona dziełem swojej ulubionej projektantki gdy widzi, że na koronie wyszyto delfina - jej szczęśliwe zwierzę, które pojawia się w jej snach, o czym Sweetie wiedziała dzięki Lunie. Sweetie przeprasza siostrę i chwali jej kostiumy z przedstawienia, po czym tuli wzruszoną siostrę. Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka po raz pierwszy został wspomniany w primaaprilisowym żarcie Meghan McCarthy na Twitterze.Żart primaaprilisowy Meghan McCarthy *Angielski tytuł odcinka - "For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils" jest nawiązaniem do powieści Ernesta Hemingwaya "For Whom the Bell Tolls" (pol. Komu bije dzwon). *W polskiej wersji dubbingu odcinka występuje błąd, kiedy na przyjęciu urodzinowym jeden z gości mówi: „Po co komu Apple Bloom kiedy mamy jej superową, starszą siostrę.” Galeria de:For Whom the Sweetie Bells Toils en:For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils es:For Whom the Sweetie Bells Toils Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu